The present invention relates to a micro computer control circuit for use with the new SCR controller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,695 in controlling the voltage applied to the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,695 disclosed a new SCR controller (silicon controlled rectifier controller) specifically designed for controlling the voltage of DC power supply. Controlling this new SCR controller through manual operation may limit its application. Therefore, a specially designed micro computer is necessary to automatically control the operation of this new SCR controller so as to extend its application for controlling DC power supply operated electrolytic and electroplating equipment, electric cars and electric motorcycles, and any of a variety of other DC power supply operated equipment.